Poems of my Summer
by tryingtochillhere
Summary: This is a collection of poems of my summer starting from 3rd August 2009. Please read and review? Most of my poems won't rhyme.
1. Boredom

Boredom

Pictures scattered on the floor,

A book or two laying open on the coffee table,

I don't like coffee,

It's bitter and ruins my mood.

A diet coke half full on a coaster,

Two bags of crisps on the sofa,

Alone in this house.

So boring.

Pencil tucked behind my ear,

My fingers drumming rhythmically,

On my crap laptop keyboard.

Music belting out of the surround sound,

'Causing me to wince often,

But the music is soon forgotten,

Because the boredom takes over,

And I'm tapping this keyboard,

Trying to occupy myself,

As my friends are probably out somewhere,

Not being succumbed to boredom.

No sleep last night,

Woke up at four in the afternoon yesterday,

Not tired at the moment,

At two thirty in the afternoon,

Just boredom surrounds me,

The the beating of my heart,

The beating of my fingers connecting with my keyboard,

The soft purr of my cat,

And the music,

That's like heroine to my brain.


	2. Peacefull Musical Slumber

Peacefull Musical Slumber 

The music that soothes me,

Has beautiful, soft bass,

Sensual, piano notes,

Slow, easy flowing acoustics,

Smooth, velvet voice,

Envelopes me in beautiful peace,

And I relish in my conscious slumber,

As the soothing melody,

Wraps me in harmonic ribbons.


	3. Crying Moments

Crying Moments

One song sticks in my mind,

And it always makes me cry.

Lyrics so beautiful,

Music so deep,

Voices so phenomenal.

This song makes me cry,

It's by Dashboard Confessional.

The power,

The freeness,

The sensuality,

The softness.

Each word is like a caress,

But it touches my soul.

How can music be so powerful?

Dashboard Confessional's...

Stolen.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Thinking about the past,

Missing many things,

I can't remember some important moments,

And that makes my heart sink.

I can't stop crying,

I feel like I'm drowning

In the pain of remembrance and forget

Why can't I remember?


	4. Twenty Nine Hours

Twenty Nine Hours 

I haven't slept in Twenty nine hours,

Maybe it's because,

I had fourteen hours of sleep?

My eyes are getting lazy,

My sugar rush is melting away,

My eyelids are heavy,

But I cannot seem to sleep,

Maybe I'm an Insomniac,

But an Insomniac wouldn't sleep,

For fourteen hours,

Or would they?

I

Don't

Know!

Let me sleep my faithful night,

Let the stars shine,

And radiate comfort and wonder.

Let the moon reflect the sun,

The giant mirror.

The sky inky black,

Wrap me in your velvet whisper,

And envelope me,

In silent dreams.


	5. Sleep

Sleep 

My dream world is magical,

Where I can be who I want to be,

Act how I want to act,

And be myself.

As the night's onyx coloured sky,

Twinkles with millions of night lights,

And shines with the coolness of the moon,

I lay wrapped in it's silky touch,

Dreaming the unthinkable,

Becoming my own person,

In a place where reality,

Doesn't exist.

My breath is slow and steady,

And my lips are slightly parted,

My medium length hair,

Splayed over my soft awkward pillows.

You may see me on the outside,

But inside of my head,

There's a tangle of other possibilities,

Wrapped in the night's whisper.


	6. An that you MUST read

**Guys... I am _extremely ticked off _right now. You want to know why? Well, my computer got a virus and it had to be completely wiped. I had chapters ready for all of my stories and then... BOOM! It's infuriating when you have something done and finished, but then gets taken away from you because some stupid person – who needs to get a life – decided to put a virus on one of my favourite websites to get money off of me! **

**Yeah, so... I'm having to re-write the chapters I had. Also, I'm going on holiday on August 18th so you'll have to wait for the next chapters further. **

**I'm sorry... I'm sorry that some people think that putting a virus onto a website to get money off of people is a smart idea. It's not, especially when you are dealing with me. You should seriously keep away from me when I'm ticked off, 'cause I'd probably snap and claw at you... and maybe kick your head off. :) **

**You'll probably get an update in about two weeks, but don't hold your breath. **

**From the way that I've written this, you can most likely tell that I'm angry, and if you can't tell, then... you're an idiot. Only joking. **

**Anyway... yeah. **

**School is starting in about three weeks – whoop-de-freaking-doo – and I will be becoming a year 9 – I'm English, so if you're from America, it means that I'm going to become fourteen years old before the next seven weeks of summer holidays – and I'm literally shaking in my boots – even though I'm not wearing boots, I just like the saying – and would really appreciate if nobody gave me any crap about not updating in _ages. _Please? **

**Sorry about my little rant – by little, I really mean big – but I just needed to get it out of my system some other way... you know, instead of throwing and punching stuff. As you can probably tell, I am an emotional person and I do take things quite seriously. **

**Not the type of thing normal thirteen year old girls do. Well, I'm being a bit stereotypical, aren't I? XD **

**~Beth~ **


End file.
